El Riesgo
by Sakura Antoinette
Summary: Darien Chiba conoce a una nueva chica que a pocas horas de ver lo vuelve loco de amor; pero... ¿será suficiente sólo el amor para está casi princesa? ¿Se arriesgará a amar? ¿Ella también podrá amarlo? O ¿Es un amor imposible? Historia by Nikitha Chiba y Sakura Antoinette


**Acá les traemos una nueva historia creada por mi y por la Srta Nikitha Chiba, mi amiga, compañera de risas, ideas fanfikeras, jefa en NOV company y una de mis lectoras favoritas, esperamos sea de su agrado la historia =)**

* * *

**EL RIESGO ( Raúl Ornelas)**

_Si te dijera que soy un poeta,_

_Y que en el aire a veces las compongo,_

_Si te dijera que puedo bajarte,_

_Alguna estrella si me lo propongo._

En un día como cualquiera, me dirigía a la preparatoria. Era mitad de curso, vivía con mi madre, mi padre no había querido reconocerme, pero ella había sido padre y madre para mí. Asistía a la Preparatoria Pública Número 10, seguía sin encontrar a una chica con la que valiera la pena salir, todas eran dadas al chisme, en especial mis compañeras de clase. Mis amigos eran Andrew, Nicolás y Lita, a quien por cierto por un tiempo consideré como una opción, pero luego ambos descubrimos que el único cariño que podíamos sentir era de amigos, éramos… demasiado diferentes, demasiado complicados para estar juntos. De ahí estaba la superficial Rei, la chismosa Mina y la tímida Amy. El resto eran un montón de narcisistas que se creían más de lo que realmente eran. A veces no entiendo a las mujeres, siempre preocupándose por su aspecto y en mi opinión se arreglan tanto para terminar viéndose exactamente igual, simples y sin chiste.

"Buenos días Darien ¿cómo amaneciste?"- sentí la voz de mi amiga en mi espalda

"Buenos días Lita, bien y ¿tú?"- le respondí tranquilamente, dejando mi bolso en mi lugar

"Ahí, oye… ¡te tengo un chisme! Está muy interesante"- ahí va otra vez, el chisme del día

"Vamos Lita ya sabes que odio que andes metiéndote en la vida ajena"- giré para verla y decirle, pero era un intento inútil que me oyera.

"Ay relájate es que te juro que no vas a creer… Bueno, ahí te va… tendremos una nueva compañera de clases…"- en fin… no me escuchó

"Lita, eso es normal, aun si es medio curso a veces vienen estudiantes nuevos"- me encogí de hombros y le resté importancia.

"Lo sé Darien, déjame que te cuente bien, resulta que la nueva es de una familia de gente bien, gente de plata, muy acomodada, eso es lo loco; dime ¿Qué podría hacer alguien de su clase rodeado entre plebeyos como nosotros?"- suspiro como añorando la posición social de aquella chica, sin gracia supongo.

"Lita, sinceramente no sé ni me importa, ocúpate de tus cosas y deja a esa chica en paz. El mundo seguirá siendo el mismo con o sin ella"- ya me estaba desesperando, no me gustaba el chisme y ella seguía insistiendo

"Uy qué genio… está bien iré con Mina que ella sí sabe apreciar la calidad de un buen chisme"- terminó de decir y luego se fue a donde estaba la mencionada quien daba saltitos de alegría emocionada de tener un chisme más para el repertorio.

_Si te dijera que puedo llevarte,_

_Por todo el mundo en uno de mis yates,_

_Si te dijera que puedo llenarte,_

_Todos los dedos de puros diamantes,_

_Si te dijera que soy, amigo del Stallone,_

_Si te dijera que soy, el dueño de New York._

Qué fastidio me dan las mujeres, no sé que gusto le encuentran a andar opinando de las vidas ajenas, parecen urracas. Ese día, teníamos a primera hora clase de Literatura. Ya estábamos todos en el salón en eso alguien tocó la puerta, la maestra fue a atender y habló con esa persona ahí, me resultaba más interesante ver hacía allá que ver a Mina y Lita cuchicheando de toda la escuela.

Entonces la maestra nos llamó la atención, mandó a callar a Mina, Lita y Rei; al resto le pidió que se fuesen a sentar.

"Muchachos y muchachas hoy tenemos una nueva alumna que se incorporará al grupo, espero que le ayuden a ponerse al día con las materias, adelante Srta. Tsukino"

Dicho esto las urracas comían con los ojos la puerta, tratando de ver a la chica. Al verla entrar sentí que la sangre me quemaba. Era una hermosa chica de cabello muy largo, rubia, ojos azules, parecía una princesa; llevaba el uniforme de la escuela y joyas de oro que las urracas devoraban con la mirada como si se tratara de comida.

"Así que te llamas… ¿Serena verdad?"- pregunto la maestra viéndola y dejando caer su mano suavemente por ese maravilloso hombro.

"Sí así es"- pensé que sería tímida pero como que no le importó en lo absoluto

"Bueno Serena siéntate allá y bienvenida al grupo"

La maestra señaló el asiento delante de mí, "genial" pensé, la tendría cerca de mí. Ella se dirigió a dónde estaba yo, verla caminar me volvía loco, se veía hermosa con el uniforme, mejor que las demás chicas del salón. Estaba muy seria se notaba que odiaba el lugar, pero incluso enojada se veía realmente hermosa, al sentarse parte de su cabello, que llevaba en dos chongos cayó sobre mis manos, era suave y olía delicioso, toda ella olía exquisito, hubiera querido estar a solas con ella para acariciar su cabello, pero era obvio que la hubiese desconcertado si hacía tal cosa. Así que tuve que aguantarme, no dejaba de mirarla, de hecho nadie le apartaba la vista de encima, las chicas la contemplaban con curiosidad y hasta envidia. Los chicos bueno igual que yo la veíamos embobados, no los culpaba, Serena era realmente bella y era más interesante que la explicación de la maestra.

Al terminar las clases me decidí a hablarle. Esperé a que todos salieran, afortunadamente las urracas tenían planes después de clase, así que luego de sonar el timbre salieron en estampida. El resto salió, me puse de pie y me detuve delante de ella. Sostenía su celular mientras leía y luego respondía. Le dije -"Hola, ¿Te llamas Serena, no? Soy Darien. Darien Chiba, mucho gusto"- le sonreí. Ella me ignoró por completo, sentí como un cubetazo de agua helada. Yo no me iba a ir así nomás, entonces le quité el teléfono de las manos.

"¡¿Oye idiota que te pasa? Dame mi teléfono, mugroso"- se levantó de su asiento en cosa de milésimas de segundo

"No te lo daré, para empezar porque si hubieses sido un poco educada hubieras volteado a ver cuando te hablé"-dije lleno de rabia, por la forma en que me había hablado

"Me importa un bledo lo que tengas que decir tú o los mugrosos de esta asquerosa escuela"-protestó

"Serena, yo sólo trataba de ser amable pero veo que las personas como tú, sólo porque nacen en cuna de oro se creen los dueños del mundo, ten y que te aproveche"- le entregué su móvil, tomé mis cosas dispuesto a irme cuando me llamó

"Espera… lo siento no quise ser grosera… perdóname es que… estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad…"- bajó el tono de voz, como también su mirada

"Está bien, no importa, perdóname tú a mi por molestarte"- sí, acepté que fue un error quitarle su teléfono pero era una forma de llamar su atención

"No no, soy yo quien te debe una disculpa… como te llames…"- tenía razón, ni la más mínima muestra de atención para cuando me armé de valor y me presenté.

"Darien… me llamo Darien… tengo que irme"- volví a repetirle mi nombre, giré para salir del salón, ya estaba cansado de la situación.

"Ah sí… perdón Darien…" –oí que dijo

_Pero lo cierto es que no tengo nada,_

_Aunque trabaje toda la semana,_

_Pero lo cierto es que no escribo nada,_

_Y si conozco un barco es de la armada._

Me sentía cómo un idiota con esa Serena. Acababa de conocerla y ya me traía trastornado, su voz, sus ojos, su mirada, su cuerpo. Toda ella me fascinaba, yo que decía que el amor a primera vista era un cliché, ahora me encontraba, ¿enamorado? Sí, enamorado perdidamente de una chica que apenas conocía, que había visto hace un par de horas. Peor aun era que estaba fuera de mi alcance, una chica adinerada, ¿Cómo podría fijarse en alguien como yo? No tenía nada que ofrecerle más que mi amor. Un momento… ¿En qué estoy pensando? No la amo… seguro es como todas las de su clase, hueca, superficial, chismosa… sí eso, como sea tengo cosas más importantes en qué pensar.

_Yo no conozco a Stallone,_

_Y mucho menos New York_

_Tengo por mesa un cajón,_

_Duermo en un viejo sillón,_

_Yo solo tengo un montón,_

_De sueños para los dos,_

_Yo solo tengo este amor,_

_Dime si quieres tomar, el riesgo._

Al día siguiente me dirigí al salón, esta vez decidí no darle importancia a la presencia de Serena, cuando entré al salón ella ya había llegado, la miré un momento y luego contemplé el resto del lugar mientras caminaba a mi asiento. De repente sentí que alguien tomaba mi mano.

"Hola Darien, ¿Cómo estás? Ahora sí no olvidé tu nombre"- me saludó con una sonrisa en su rostro y un tono dulce.

"Eh… hola Serena, yo bien y tú ¿Cómo estás?"- le respondí perplejo, pero quitándole importancia

"Pues ahí adaptándome al medio, me vino a dejar mi abuelo"- comentó resignada, pero notaba algo nuevo ¿una sonrisa oculta?

"Qué bien por ti"- dije como acto reflejo, lo había ensayado cientos de veces con las urracas

Eso había sido muy extraño, no esperaba que me dirigiese la palabra y ahí estaba hablándome con una sonrisa en el rostro y una voz dulce, nada parecida a la chica que conocí el día antes. Me senté y ella se giró hacia mí. No paraba de hablar, pero se veía tan linda, ¡rayos! otra vez me tenía como estúpido, era totalmente hermosa y ahora toda su atención estaba centrada en mí, no dejaba de llamarme por mi nombre y sonreírme, me miraba directo a los ojos, como quería besarla y tenerla entre mis brazos. ¡Rayos, qué mujer! Es que ahora sí, sino hubiera llegado la maestra en ese momento me levantaba y la agarraba a besos o comenzaba a golpearme la cabeza contra la pared. Giró y otra vez su cabello cayó en mis manos, esta vez lo acaricié disimuladamente con la yema de mis dedos, era lo más cerca que podía estar de ella en ese momento.

Al terminar las clases se giró de nuevo, me miraba y sonreía, me estaba desesperando, en serio que estaba por besarla, pero noté que las urracas nos estaban viendo y murmuraban entre sí.

"Hola Serena. ¿Tienes un minuto?"- le dijo Mina, con una sonrisa en su rostro y jugando con sus manos.

Serena la ignoró por completo, me seguía viendo y sonreía. Mina se veía furiosa. En realidad Serena parecía estar distraída, pero esta vez no estaba ida por el teléfono sino por… mí, me sentía importante. Ni siquiera estábamos conversando pero se me quedaba mirando.

"¡Serena! ¡Te estoy hablando! ¿¡Tienes un minuto!"- explotó Mina

"¿Qué quieres? ¿Que no ves que estoy ocupada, en algo importante?"- subió el tono de su melodiosa voz

"¿Importante? No me digas… ¿Darien es tu novio?"- una mueca de risa aparecía en el rostro de la más chismosa del salón

"Sí es mi novio, así que si nos permites, esfúmate…"- dijo sin más Serena

Mina giró tapándose la boca para luego soltar sin ningún reparo-"¡Lita! Te lo dije, son novios. Jajaja Te dije que tenía razón"

Serena frunció el ceño y volvió a verme, me cerró un ojo. Yo estaba atónito después de escuchar lo que dijo, ¿Novios? ¿Será que sentía algo por mí en tan poco tiempo? Después de todo, ¿Tenía una oportunidad con ella? Mina volvió con Lita sonriendo. Yo seguía esperando una explicación a tal declaración.

"Serena… emm… y ¿Eso qué fue?"-le pregunté curioso

"Ah nada… una mentirita para que nos dejen en paz jejeje Se lo creyeron ¿Viste?"- imaginación mía ¿O ella estaba realmente nerviosa?

"A mi no me causa gracia… No lo vuelvas a hacer"- me levanté de mi asiento para dirigirme afuera del salón

"Darien ¿Qué pasa? Darien te estoy hablando… Darien…"- fue lo ultimo que escuché ¡Perfecto! Yo que evito los chismes estoy enredado en uno.

Me fui de ahí furioso no iba a permitir que esa niñita mimada jugara conmigo. Sabía que sería una hueca. Me llamó pero no le hice caso

No me interesaba lo que tuviera que decir. Ella me alcanzó afuera de la preparatoria y tomó mi mano.

"Darien dime ¿Qué hice ahora? ¿Dije algo malo? Lo siento mucho de verdad, perdóname ¿sí?"- una cara de inocente que si pudiera besaría en cada rincón ¡Pero qué cosas pienso!

"No importa, ya qué más da… Déjalo así"- ya estaba tranquilizándome pero de todas maneras ¡Estoy metido en un chisme!

"Darien es que no sé que fue lo que hice para que te molestaras, dime…"- una cara cuyos labios moría por probar… y morder… mmm….

"Serena en primera ya me quedó claro que te sabes mi nombre así que no hace falta que lo repitas una y otra vez. Segundo no sé qué parte de déjalo así no entiendes"

"Ok jovenzuelo, déjame decirte que te llamo Darien porque precisamente así es que te llamas y si no lo dejo así es porque no se me pega la gana"- sus manos se fueron a su cintura, algo que me causo algo de gracia pero de todas maneras estaba furioso.

"Serena, eres… la persona más insoportable que conozco ¿Por qué no regresas a tu escuela de pacotilla con tu gentecita de plástico?"- era increíble como era capaz de sacar lo peor de mi

"¿Sabes qué? Eres un mugroso, de verdad no sé en qué pensaba cuando creí que podríamos ser amigos"- su cara de furia, roja como un tomatito se hizo presente

"¿Amigos? Hazme el favor como si me importaras"- terminé por decir

Serena iba a contestar cuando sonó su teléfono, respondió sonriente a la llamada dijo "Ok nos vemos" y colgó. Nos quedamos en silencio sin saber que más decir, luego llegó un auto, muy lujoso por cierto, ella saludó con una mano al conductor, podía ver que era un tipejo de pelo plateado, ¡por favor! era un mugre canoso, pero claro ella corrió como loca hacia él, se olvidó de mí y se fue de lo más contenta con ese… canoso ¿Celos? No… claro que no.

_Si te dijera que soy un artista,_

_Y que aparezco en todas las revistas,_

_Si te dijera que con mi fortuna,_

_Compre una casa en medio de la luna,_

_Si te dijera que soy, amigo del Stallone,_

_Si te dijera que soy, el dueño de Disney World._

Serena, Serena, ahora sí juro por mi vida que no te dirigiré la palabra, ahora si me arrepiento de sentarme atrás tuyo, así que háblale a la pared porque yo, no volveré a caer. Entré al salón viendo a todos excepto a la protagonista de mis celos, digo… de mi… de nada, ni siquiera me importa. Cuando llegaba a mi asiento, otra vez tomó mi mano, ¡Qué descaro tiene! La miré con enojo y ella sólo me sonrió dulcemente como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Hola Darien, ¿Cómo estás?"-una sonrisa cruzaba en su rostro

"De verdad que tienes amnesia o eres excelente actriz"- dije retirando mi mano

"¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Lo de ayer? El ayer es historia… Borrón y cuenta nueva"- movía sus manos exageradamente

"Por favor Serena, no tengo ganas de discutir"-estaba apunto de exasperarme, de veras esta niña ¿Acaso no recuerda la discusión que tuvimos ayer?

"No lo hagas entonces, sé feliz como yo"- me sonreía de buena gana

"¿Qué pretendes Serena? ¿Fastidiar acaso?"- las miradas quisquillosas de Mina y el resto de mis compañeras me estaban haciendo enfadar

"¿Yooo? Nop sólo quiero ser tu amiga… ¿No puedo Darien?"- un leve movimiento de sus pestañas, como esas miradas soñadoras que tienen las mujeres.

"Sí si puedes… y ya que somos amigos, cuéntame ¿Quién era ese que te vino a traer ayer?"- ¡Rayos! Tenía que salir natural, como si no me importara pero me salió al revés

"¡Sí! …Es un amigo… jijiji un amigo con derechos…"-dio un saltito y volvió a mirarme

"¿Con derechos? Como… como… ¡¿Qué es eso?"- estúpido no soy, sabía lo que era pero me tomó por sorpresa

"Ay pues sí que es mi amigo, y cuando quiere me besa y si quiere tocarme me toca y…"-dijo moviendo sus hombros, como si nada.

"¡Serena! ¡Ya sé que carajos es un amigo con derechos, lo que no puedo creer es la ligereza con que lo dices!"- no pude evitar enfurecerme

"Darien, ¿En qué siglo vives? Eso es normal… es más si tú quieres tocar no me opongo…"- Abrí mis ojos de par en par, sorprendido de que tenga esa actitud

"Serena… escúchame pero grábatelo en tu cabecita de chorlito. Yo jamás te tocaría sólo porque sí, ni siquiera si fueras… si fueras mi novia. Pienso que eres más valiosa de lo que crees y no lo digo por lo que tienes sino por lo que eres y significas para mí"- listo caída libre de mis sentimientos por esta niña que me pone de malas en unos segundos

"Darien… es… lo más lindo que me han dicho… gracias… de verdad muchas gracias"- un leve sonrojo, se nota de lejos que nadie la ha tratado así

_Pero lo cierto es que no tengo nada,_

_Aunque trabaje toda la semana,_

_Pero lo cierto es que no escribo nada,_

_Y si conozco un barco es de la armada._

Así que Serena y yo nos hicimos "amigos", jamás acepté que fuéramos como lo llamaba… "amigos con derechos" por favor sí me encantas pero no para estarte toqueteando como si fueras masa de pizza, aunque… cuando te veo pienso en… no, en realidad no necesito eso aun para sentirme bien contigo, a su tiempo te tendré sólo para mi, lo malo es que tengo que aguantar que seas amiga del imbécil de Diamante, el canoso ese necesita que lo castren, parece perro en celo, agarrándote cada vez que te mira, un día de estos le parto la cara.

En la noche…

"Dame un beso"- me dijo Diamante, exigente

"Diamante mira hacia adelante nos vamos a estrellar"- me preocupé, ya que iba a una velocidad en que los reflejos fallan, pero detuvo el auto en seco

"Está bien ya me detuve, ahora si ¿En qué estábamos?"- las manos de mi amigo, cobraron vida propia, agarrando todo lo que pudiera agarrar

"Basta… no estoy de humor para esto… Detente… Suéltame… ¡Qué me sueltes!"-Grité enojada

"Ah bueno… entonces bájate perra…"- me respondió, soltándome de una vez y volviendo su mirada al camino

"Perra es la loca de tu madre… y sí, prefiero bajarme que aguantarte"- abrí la puerta del auto con seguridad y decisión.

"¿Y este que se cree? ¿Que soy tienda 24/24 para atenderlo cuando quiere? Nah… Ay rayos, mi celu quedó en ese auto… ¿Y ahora?… ah un cuerno- fono público… inserte la moneda… ¿moneda? ¿Aun usan monedas? Vaya pero… dice inserte tarjeta… mmm… ¿será que funcione una tarjeta de crédito? …Arg no sirve y acá está oscuro… ¿Y ahora? Esto me está asustando"

Caminaba por la calle, venía de comprar la leche y el pan de mañana, en eso vi a…

"Serena, ¿Qué haces por aquí sola?"- le pregunté preocupado, ya que se notaba a lo lejos lo nerviosa que estaba

"¡Darien! Ay Darien eres mi ángel de la guarda… -se lanzó a mis brazos, feliz -Es que me peleé con Diamante y el muy canalla me dejó aquí en este vecindario de mala muerte"- terminó de decir, mirando a todas las direcciones.

"Serena… debo decirte que este vecindario no es lo que crees, te lo digo porque por aquí vivo y es bastante seguro"- separándola de mi lado y un poco molesto por lo que acababa de escuchar

"Ay perdón es que en la oscuridad todo parece peligroso"- a mi me parece toda ella peligrosa… ahí voy otra vez ¡Estúpidas hormonas!

"Tranquila, ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?"- como todo caballero me ofrecí

"Sí… sino es molestia… ay Darien me salvaste, quieres toc…"- nuevamente se arrojó a mis brazos ¿Qué cosa dijo?

"Serena… basta con eso, no te voy a tocar, no soy como el canoso de tu amigo"-me solté con furia, comenzamos a caminar al poco andar el silencio se hizo presente hasta que ella decidió romperlo

"Darien… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo pero no te ofendes?"- junto sus manos y poniendo una cara que empezaba a darme miedo

"Dime… ¿Qué pasa?"- traté de sonar tranquilo

"¿Te gustan… las mujeres?"- soltó sin reparo

"¡Serena! Claro que me gustan, de hecho me gusta…"

"¿Quién? ¡Cuéntame! ¿La conozco? ¿Cómo se llama? Dimeeee…"- daba saltos a mi alrededor, como me odié por decir que me gustaba alguien

"No te diré quién es… menos su nombre…"- dije terminando el tema

"Ah qué malo eres… bueno dime ¿Cómo es?"

"Tampoco te diré eso"

"Darien, Darien sino me dices te manoseo y no estoy bromeando"-comenzó con sus amenazas ¡Por favor cúmplelas! ¿Pero qué cosas pienso?

"Serena… necesitas una ducha bien fría…" –_mira quien habla_ pensé -"Espera que haces…"- le dije cuando se acercó a mi y me arrinconó contra la pared

"Dime o te manoseo Darien Chiba"- ahora sí hablaba en serio

"Está bien te diré pero deja de hacer eso"- no estaba nervioso hasta que me puso una cara de sádica que hizo temblar de miedo hasta a mi inocente "amiguito"

"¡Sí… yo siempre consigo lo que quiero!"- dio un salto y nuevamente estaba a mi lado

"Es… hermosa muy hermosa, tiene unos ojos hermosos, rostro hermoso y buen cuerpo. Es carismática, terca, necia, amistosa. Sólo eso te diré."- sólo me faltó decir "Eres tú"

"Ah vaya sí que te emocionas al hablar de esa Srta. Hermosa… jajaja Espero que tengas buena vista y esa hermosa no sea un topo dientón"- ella agachó la mirada y luego volvió a subirla para dedicarme una dulce sonrisa

"No… si la conocieras te encantaría"

"¿Y la amas… a Srta. Hermosa?" – preguntó curiosa como siempre, aunque algo en ella desapareció

"Eh… no sé… tal vez… algo"- no negaré que la pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, además ¿Cómo contestar si precisamente ELLA estaba frente de mi?

"¿Cómo que algo? O es todo o nada…"- me miró entrecerrando los ojos

"Bueno sí la amo, la amo como no tienes idea"- terminé por reconocer.

"Qué suerte tienen los que no se bañan… ah yo no he encontrado a alguien que me ame así… hasta me dan envidia ustedes"- un largo suspiro, comenzó con pasos más cortitos.

"Serena, el problema es que mientras no te valores los demás no te van a valorar, sobretodo si siempre les ofreces tu cuerpo como si fuera cualquier cosa"

"Es la única manera en que se quedan conmigo, por ejemplo con Diamante sino me dejara hace tiempo se hubiera ido, odio estar sola"

"No es malo estar sola. Lo malo es estar rodeada de las compañías equivocadas. Creo que debes aprender a obtener la atención de los demás sin tener que ofrecer algo a cambio"

"¿Por qué me hablas así? ¿Por qué insistes en que no haga lo que hago? A ti no te perjudica en nada…"-si supiera que me perjudica el sistema nervio-celos que tengo, el tener que morderme la lengua para no decir nada e insistir en golpear cualquier cosa cuando ella se va con su canoso amigo.

"Porque soy tu amigo y te quiero"- me limité a decir

"Darien… gracias, tú siempre lindo conmigo… yo también te quiero"- me tomó por sorpresa ese "te quiero" qué daría por escucharlo todos los días.

Nos abrazamos por un momento, le hubiera declarado mi amor, es sólo que quería estar seguro de que fuera lo correcto… Me seguía preguntando ¿Qué tenía para ofrecerle a esta hermosa mujer que tenía todo?

Caminamos a mi casa para dejar las compras y luego ir a la suya. Ella tomó mi mano y me miró sonriendo, me sentía pleno a su lado, hubiese deseado que el camino a mi casa fuera eterno.

"Mamá ya llegué…"- le avisé desde la puerta

"Hijo sí que tardaste, ya me había empezado a preocupar… y ¿Esta jovencita tan bonita quién es? ¿Tu novia?"- me preguntó como siempre curiosa e intimidante

"No… es… una amiga"-le contesté tartamudeando, deseé con todas mis fuerzas no sonrojarme

"Soy su amiga sin derechos, mucho gusto, Serena Tsukino de… bueno de nadie aun"-se presentó

"Serena… Mamá no le hagas caso es un tanto… espontánea"- estaba más nervioso que furioso, ¿Qué pensaría mi madre? que soy un chico de esos que andan tocando cuantas chicas se les cruzan por delante, ella no me educó así, pero me sorprendí con su respuesta.

"Jajaja Es adorable, bueno lástima que no eres mi nuera, creo que te quedaría bien el apellido Chiba"

"Madre… ¿Tú también?"- dije abriendo mis ojos de par en par

Empezaron a reír, no sé si el amor me estaba cegando pero juraría que mi madre y Serena tenían muchas similitudes, de hecho Serena me recordaba de cierto modo a mi madre, era como si alguien hubiese hecho en Serena una copia de mi madre, en su manera de ser, de actuar, aunque espero que mi madre no haya tenido amigos con derechos. Salimos de casa luego de batallar con mi madre que dejara ir a Serena y con la misma que me dejara llevarla a su casa. Ambas habían compaginado a la perfección.

_Yo no conozco a Stallone,_

_Y mucho menos New York_

_Tengo por mesa un cajón,_

_Duermo en un viejo sillón,_

_Yo solo tengo un montón,_

_De sueños para los dos,_

_Yo solo tengo este amor,_

_Dime si quieres tomar el riesgo._

Al llegar a la casa de Serena, no me sorprendió ver el tamaño de la mansión, era un lugar inmenso, ¡genial! otro recordatorio de lo alto que estaba poniendo mis ojos, me dije resignado… Ella seguía tomando mi mano, siempre me sonreía, pero que hermosa es la condenada y no se da cuenta de que lo es. No se da cuenta de lo loco que me trae, estaba por jalarla hacia a mi y besarla cuando se abrió la puerta principal, los guardias nos llevaron a la entrada de la mansión, esto fue por que los perros ya andaban sueltos y si me veían solo con Serena me iban a… bueno a demostrar como apretaban sus dientes. Aunque por ella no me habría importado cruzar una manada de lobos. Llegamos a la casa y entramos a una sala de lo más lujosa, pero era… fría, parecía una escena de revista, no había fotografías de familia, todo estaba ordenado y era hueco como la gente a la que estaba acostumbrada a tratar mi amor ¿Amor? Sí tal vez eso era lo único que podía ofrecerle, ahora me preguntaba si para ella eso sería suficiente… sólo mi amor… Como sea en cuanto pueda se lo diré y sino le gusto pues aunque sea un beso le robaré, sí le comeré la boca a besos y luego me largo.

"¿Darien pasa algo?"- me preguntó preocupada Serena ya que estaba con la mirada en cualquier parte

"No nada… bueno sí…"- respondí más confuso que seguro

"Dime, te escucho"- iba a abrir mi boca cuando apareció alguien, quise matarlo pero luego me di cuenta que no era necesario

"Jovencita me tenías preocupado ¿Dónde andabas?"

"Ay abuelito es que ese Diamante me trato mal y me dejó tirada por un lugar que pensé que era inseguro, pero no…"- le explicó lo que el tal canoso hizo

"Eh… qué miserable… bueno me alegro de que estés bien… y este joven es… ¿Tu novio?"

"No abu, es mi… es… mi amigo"- yo miraba a otra dirección, la casa era hermosa, hasta que la voz del señor me hizo volver al presente

"¿Segura Serenita? Te pusiste roja… ¿Tú cómo te llamas?"- abrí mis ojos de la impresión al ver a Serena roja como tomate y luego respondí

"Da… Darien Chiba"- otra vez el tartamudeo, el nerviosismo era presente

"Serena ve a tu habitación que tengo que hablar con el joven"- le ordenó

"Pero abuelito, ¿Qué vas a…?"- la voz de Serena era más calmada y pausada que antes

"Que subas te digo, ahora"- alzó un poco la voz y esta obedeció no sin antes reclamarle

"Ay que malo… está bien… Buenas noches Darien, buenas noches abuelito"- se despidió subiendo las escaleras, vaya mi suerte

Así que cuando me decidí a decirle a mi Srta. Hermosa lo que sentía por ella, nos interrumpió el abuelo. Ahora quien sabe que me tenía que decir o dónde tendría la escopeta con la que me fusilaría por acercarme a su nieta. Me indicó que lo siguiera a su despacho. Me ofreció sentarme, luego se acercó a la ventana y empezó a hablar.

"Dime Darien, ¿Serena para ti es sólo una amiga o tienes algún interés en ella más allá de eso?"- seguía mirando hacia fuera, sus manos las tenía en su espalda por lo menos en caso de querer golpearme o algo me daría cuenta, no había escopeta alguna a la vista.

"Eh… yo… no entiendo de qué habla…"- hacerme el que no sabía parecía el plan perfecto

"Vamos, no me digas que te resulta indiferente. Ahí dónde estás sentado han pasado miles de jóvenes que aseguraban bajarle el cielo y las estrellas, cuando se enteran que no obtendrán nada de ella, se marchan sin explicación."- camino hasta su escritorio, donde me dedico esa mirada de pocos amigos que tienen los padres, pero… era el abuelo.

"No comprendo de que habla. Serena y yo somos amigos."- Sigamos con el plan de que nada me sucede con Serena

"¿Ella no te interesa como mujer? Sólo quiero que de una vez me digas que buscas con mi nieta… Si quieres dinero te informo que ella no recibirá un centavo de mi hasta que cumpla 30 años"- cruzó sus brazos y una sonrisa triunfal adornaba ese rostro lleno de arrugas quien sabe cual de todas mas altaneras que él mismo

"Pues no me interesa nada de ustedes, ni falta me hace, puedo trabajar y lo único que Serena necesita es… es amor y protección. Quédese con su dinero, ni siquiera me importa."- iba a salir de allí, ¿Qué se cree? Ya sé a quien salió Serena de altanera, estaba en eso cuando una voz monocorde salió de su boca.

"Hace años los padres de Serena murieron, yo la he criado desde entonces, ella apenas tiene 16 años y pasaran 14 años antes que pueda recibir su herencia. Yo estoy viejo y un poco enfermo, no quiero que Serena se quede sola, será muy difícil para ella la vida, por eso me urge saber si te interesa ella a pesar de todo"- sus ojos mostraban preocupación, entonces me armé de valor y reconocí lo que yo mismo quise negar

"Yo… yo la amo más allá de su condición social, pero…"- me quedé sin palabras sólo bajé la cabeza ¿Qué tenía yo que ofrecer a una chica que es casi como una princesa?

"Darien si la amas no debe haber pero que valga… ¿Sabes? Me di cuenta a primera vista que ella te importa, dime ¿Serena es consiente de tus sentimientos? ¿Te corresponde?"- a estas alturas mi abuelo… ¡ejem! Perdón el abuelo de Serena estaba más preocupado de que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos

"Eso aun no lo sé, no se lo he dicho, no sé en realidad…"- me encogí de hombros

"Ya veo… ella es un poco caprichosa… la razón por la que la inscribí en esa preparatoria fue porque se estaba volviendo superficial, trataba mal a los empleados y no valoraba nada de lo que tenía. Necesitaba que bajara los pies a la tierra y se diera cuenta que la vida no es como ella cree que es. Ella necesita alguien que le enseñe a valorar lo que realmente importa"- me miraba sobre sus anteojos, como queriendo decir ¿Le enseñas? Una sonrisa decoraba ese rostro, que ya no me parecía con tantas arrugas

"Y usted piensa que yo lo soy… oiga disculpe pero ¿está seguro de lo que dice? Porque apenas me conoce…"- más nervioso que nunca respondí, sentí las manos sudadas al extremo

"Darien cada vez que ha venido un chico dejo a los perros sueltos, ellos aun si te acompañaran los guardias te morderían… pero no lo hicieron, saben que Serena está a salvo contigo, te lo digo porque otras ocasiones en que venía con un muchacho lo intentaban morder, a Diamante cada vez que lo ven lo quieren matar, pero tú entraste y ellos no movieron ni un pelo. Confían en ti, si eres capaz de pasar de la entrada a la puerta de esta casa sin inquietarlos es porque saben que eres una buena persona"- hubiese dado lo que fuera, claro dentro de mis alcances, solo por ver a los perros morder a ese canoso

"Ahora sí no entiendo, ¿Los perros estaban sueltos a propósito?"- definitivo el señor este estaba loco

"Sí ella llamó de tu casa, me dijo que un amigo la acompañaría hasta acá, así que di la orden de soltar a los perros"- explico como si nada, hizo un movimiento con su hombro

"Yo… yo la amo y daría lo que sea por ella, sólo quiero hacerla feliz"- me sonrojé, como el niño estúpido que soy, pero estoy tan enamorado de ella que no sé que más hacer, como actuar

"Eso es lo que espero, ella ya me había hablado de ti, todo el tiempo te menciona, no sé que sentirá por ti, pero se nota muy cambiada y creo que parte de ese cambio se debe a ti"- ¿Habla de mi? ¡Quizás que cosas le dirá! Ya me la imagino… "Sabes abue la la la tengo un amigo con derechos que ni siquiera me quiere tocar, creo que es… bueno del otro bando ji ji ji *w*". No sé qué cara puse pero el señor este sólo me sonrió

_Yo no conozco a Stallone,_

_Y mucho menos New York_

_Tengo por mesa un cajón,_

_Duermo en un viejo sillón,_

_Yo solo tengo un montón,_

_De sueños para los dos,_

_Yo solo tengo este amor,_

_Dime si quieres tomar el riesgo._

Así que el abuelo de Serena me había dado el visto bueno, mi madre adoraba a Serena, le parecía muy linda y atenta, sólo faltaba que mi Srta. Hermosa supiera de mis sentimientos, ahora si no importaba que pasara le diría que la amo, que me fascinaba, la llenaría de mis besos.

Cuando la vi a primera hora de la mañana, le dije que después de clases necesitaba que habláramos, ella extrañada me dijo que estaba bien. Estábamos en la azotea de la escuela, ella miraba hacia el horizonte, yo esperaba a que se diera la vuelta y me viera.

"Entonces, dime que me quieres decir Darien"- su voz sonaba preocupada, yo no sabia que decir, que hacer, ¡Santo cielo! Yo sabía… sabía que era difícil confesar un amor ¿Pero a tal punto?

"Serena yo… yo tengo que decirte que… No sé cómo decírtelo"- otra vez mis manos sudaban, las piernas me temblaban y el tartamudeo… sólo eso me faltaba.

"Sólo dilo de una vez y ya, lo que sea lo entenderé"- bajó la mirada, parecía que tenía pena pues bien… aquí voy

"Serena… yo estoy… estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, amo todo de ti, me encantas, me fascinas y me harías feliz si aceptaras ser mi novia" –listo, lo dije y ya me lancé al abismo.

_Dime si quieres tomar el riesgo_

Serena, se sonrojó, volvió a mirar hacia el horizonte, me quedé congelado donde estaba, los minutos pasaron, ella aun no me respondía, tal vez no sentía lo mismo por mi, las diferencias Darien, las diferencias, me respondí en silencio, bajé mi cabeza y giré, tenía mis ojos aguados, comencé a caminar decidido a dejarla sola, tal vez siempre me vio como un amigo, siempre me verá así, no tengo nada que ofrecerle… excepto mi amor

"Espera"- me detuve en seco, cuando alguien jalo de mi camisa

"Siento mucho si te incomodé, prometo seguir siendo tu amigo, sin derechos eso sí, por que te quiero tanto y jamás te faltaré el respeto"- confesé antes de escuchar que me iba a decir

"Darien tonto… lo que pasa es que… no sé cómo hacer de novia"- me di media vuelta y quedé enfrente de ella, tenía la mirada clavada en el piso ¿Algo interesante que ver?

"Pues es igual que los amigos con derechos sólo que con exclusividad, a tu novio"- ella no me dijo nada por un momento

"Entonces soy yo… la Srta. Hermosa… soy YO"- murmuró bajito, tapó su boca con sus manos y giró para darme la espalda

"Sí… eres tú, pero…"- bajé la mirada, ¿Así se sentía cuando uno era rechazado?

"¿Pero qué…?" –preguntó con esa dulce voz

"Tú esperas un novio como el canoso ese, con autos elegantes, dinero y cosas hermosas que ofrecerte, ni siquiera me atrevo a tocarte como él lo hizo… lo siento Serena sé que no cumplo con tus expectativas ni con tus deseos"- le dije mirando su cara, tan bella, tan dulce

"Te equivocas en muchas cosas…. De partida, no quiero un novio como aquel canoso, quiero alguien que me cuide y proteja… autos elegantes, dinero ¿cosas hermosas que ofrecerme?... no los quiero, yo sólo quiero amor"- mis esperanzas estaban volviendo poco a poco pero luego ella siguió, colocándose seria y con sus manos en la cintura

"Además, ¿Quién te dijo que ese canoso me tocaba?"- definitivo tiene amnesia

"Pues fíjate que tú, cuando me dijiste que era tu amigo con derechos"- ella comenzó a reírse

"Vete enterando de que Diamante y yo sí fuimos amigos, hasta esa noche que trato de propasarse conmigo, pero jamás he dejado que alguien me toque, eso te lo dije pues… para darte celos y ya vez me resultó" – comenzó a reírse de buena gana

"Esa amenaza de manosearme si no te decía quien me gustaba ¿Era cierta?"- pregunté serio

"¿Cómo crees que me atrevería a tocarte? Pues ahora que lo dices… pensándolo mejor puede ser que me anime ahora"- dijo mirándome coqueta

"¡Serena! Pero qué cosas dices"- respondí mientras que mi subconsciente estaba clamando a gritos que lo hiciera

"Entonces… ¿me puedes repetir la proposición? Es que no escuche muy bien"- con una sonrisa en sus hermosos labios me pedía nuevamente decir esas palabras que tanto trabajo me costó decir

"Serena… te quiero tanto… me harías tan feliz si aceptas ser mi no…"- no alcancé a terminar la propuesta cuando los deliciosos labios de mi princesa estaban contra los míos, mi corazón parecía galopar a toda marcha, mis brazos la cubrieron para que jamás se fuera de mi lado, el muchacho más feliz del mundo, así me sentía desde esa tarde.

El tiempo pasó, Serena y yo ingresamos a la Universidad, ella a la Facultad de Arquitectura, mientras que yo, seguí mi sueño de ser un gran Cardiólogo, durante todo ese tiempo la seguí amando como el primer día… miento… la amé cada día más y más, mi madre estaba feliz por que Serena era su yerna… "El apellido Chiba le sienta bien" dijo cierto día donde mi princesa y yo nos quedamos mirando y riéndonos de cada cosa que sucedía alrededor de nosotros.

El abuelo ya amarró a los perros, aunque de pronto los suelta, esas veces que peleo con su nieta pero luego voy a buscarla para pedirle perdón, arreglar las cosas pues sin ella no podría vivir, nuestra relación era como la de todos, pero a la vez tan distinta… Ambos disfrutábamos de las cosas sencillas de la vida, aun recuerdo cuando nos quedamos viendo las estrellas.

"Doctor Chiba… el paciente de las 2 canceló, por motivos personales y no tiene nada más hasta la tarde"- habló mi secretaria

"Muchas gracias, vaya a almorzar"- le respondí con una sonrisa

"Está bien doctor… ¿Puedo decirle algo si me lo permite?"-

"A ver dígame"- puse mis codos en el escritorio atento para escuchar lo que me diría Luna

"Su novia tiene mucha suerte con usted… al igual que usted con su novia"- una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, cuando vi la fotografía de Serena sobre mi escritorio, novios de años

"Tiene razón, soy un hombre afortunado"

"Me iré a almorzar… nos vemos doctor"- salió de la oficina y yo no lo dudé más, hoy acabaría con esto.

_Yo sólo tengo un montón,_

_De sueños para los dos_

Así sin más, con la bata aun puesta, salí de la clínica, tenía que hacerlo hoy, acabar con todo este asunto de una buena vez.

Llegué a la oficina de Serena, algunos de sus compañeros me miraron extrañados, y quién no con un doctor entrando, buscando desesperadamente a la razón de sus risas y de su vida.

"Necesito hablar contigo"- dije tratando de recuperar el aliento

"Darien… ¿Qué haces acá? Vestido de doctor"- me preguntó mirando a su jefe que estaba a su lado

"Es que no aguanto más esta situación"- ella abrió más los ojos, mientras que yo acomodaba mis ideas… aunque ya estaban revueltas

"Creo que debo salir de aquí… Serena hablaremos más tarde"- salió el jefe de la oficina dejándonos solos, a decir verdad, Artemis era un buen socio de Serena pero por tener el mayor aporte de dinero, era el jefe

"¿Qué sucede Darien? Me asustas"- dijo mi preocupada princesa

"Ya no aguanto más estar así, de una buena vez terminaremos con esto"

"¿Qué dices? ¿Terminar? ¿Hay alguien más cierto?"- comenzó a preguntarme

"Lo siento Serena"

"No… no puede ser posible ¿Piensas terminar todo lo que vivimos juntos?"- comenzó con un llanto silencioso, secándose sus lagrimas apenas salían de sus ojos

"Cabeza de Chorlito, no quiero terminar contigo"- la abracé más a mi

"Entonces…"

"Quiero que te arriesgues por segunda vez conmigo… Serena Tsukino"- saqué de mi bata una cajita de terciopelo azul que tenía guardada hace unos días en la consulta

"Mi princesa, ¿Deseas casarte con este hombre que está enfrente de ti? No tengo mucho que ofrecerte sólo amor"- estaba con una rodilla en el suelo y con la cajita abierta enfrente de ella

"Hace unos años, un muchacho sin nada me pidió ser su novia, hoy el mismo muchacho me pide ser su esposa, no me importa lo material sólo tu amor y con eso soy feliz"

"¿Eso es un si?"- sonreí coquetamente

"Claro que sí mi amor, te amo" de un brinco llegué a sus labios para alzarla por los aires.

"Papi… Kousagi esta conmigo"- una vocecita se oía a mis espaldas

"Esta bien Rini… ¿Están viendo anime?"

"Si papi…"

"Yo les llevo un jugo ¿Está bien?" –le ofrecí a la mayor de mis hijas

"Está bien"

La vi alejarse hasta el sofá, donde mi hija más pequeña estaba sentada, ambas me robaban la vida que su madre me entregaba cada día, mis princesas y la reina de mi corazón.

"¿En qué piensas?"- de pronto me preguntó Serena

"En lo feliz que soy"- le respondí robándole un beso

"Me arriesgué a estar junto a ti y mira lo que obtuve, un par de niñas hermosas"- las vio un momento para luego verme nuevamente –"Un príncipe que cumplió todos mis sueños… te amo Darien"

"Te amo Serena"- le respondí dándole el más dulce de los besos, sentí la risita de mis hijas, mi esposa se alejó y fue rápidamente al lado de las pequeñas, para comenzar con las cosquillas.

Las vi, Serena tenía razón, por un riesgo que decidimos tomar, estamos juntos con una familia maravillosa, las niñas son mi máxima alegría y Serena por siempre mi amada princesa.

**FIN**

* * *

**Muchas gracias Nikitha Chiba por tu paciencia y por trabajar conmigo, me encantan tus historias y me da mucho orgullo trabajar con vos, espero pronto emprender un nuevo proyecto juntas para que América tiemble desde Nicaragua hasta Chile ;) wiii**

**Estimados lectores muchas gracias por dedicar unos minutos de su tiempo a leernos, hasta siempre,**

**NIKITHA CHIBA & SAKURA ANTOINETTE ^^**


End file.
